starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Разбойная эскадрилья
*Люк Скайуокер *Ведж Антиллес |leader=*Лидер Бродяг **Люк Скайуокер **Ведж Антиллес **Дерек Кливиан **Тихо Селчу **Гейвин Дарклайтер **Корран Хорн (во время Битвы за Эбак IX) **Джейна Соло **Джейсен Соло **Ленси **Джхорам Бей |members= |headquarters= |locations= |formed=Красная эскадрилья |founded=0 ПБЯ |reorganized=4 ПБЯ (в Красную эскадрилью) |fragmented= |dissolved= |restored=4 ПБЯ |hideh=yes |affiliation= *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов *Осколки Галактического Альянса |era= *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие }} 'Бродячая эскадрилья''' – элитное подразделение повстанческих истребителей X-wing, созданное коммандером Наррой, Люком Скайуокером и Веджем Антиллесом после Битвы у Явина из остатков Красной эскадрильи. Бродячая эскадрилья сыграла ключевую роль во многих сражениях Галактической гражданской войны, охраняя Высшее командование Альянса. Она участвовала в Битве за Хот, а затем, будучи вновь преобразована в Красную эскадрилью, в Эндорской битве. После смерти первого Императора, Бродяги служили Новой Республике и Галактическому Альянсу во время многих конфликтов, включая Освобождение Корусанта, охоту за Исанн Айсард, Войну с юужань-вонгами и Вторую галактическую гражданскую войну. История Создание эскадрильи Историю Бродячей эскадрильи можно проследить вплоть до Битвы у Явина, во время которой только два пилота повстанцев из Красной эскадрильи остались в живых: Люк Скайуокер и Ведж Антиллес. Эскадрилья была задумана коммандером Наррой, командиром Звена бунтарей. После сражения Красная эскадрилья была реформирована в две группы: первая, Бунтари, осталась под командованием Нарры, вторая превратилось в новое звено – Звено бродяг. Нарра назначил командиром нового звена Люка Скайуокера.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Основой звена стали он и Антиллес, а также несколько других пилотов, включая including Зева Сенеску, Уэса Дженсона и Дерека «Хобби» Кливиана. Первыми заданиями Бродяг стали миссии у станции Куэнн и на Вактуине. Во время окончательной эвакуации базы повстанцев на Явине IV, Звено бродяг прикрывало транспорты, улетавшие по Коридору Айсона. После эвакуации Скайуокер, Антиллес и остальные некоторое время снова действовали как Красная эскадрилья под командованием Нарры, выполняя спасательные операции совместно с постаревшими солдатами-клонами времен Войн клонов. Эскадрилья в таком составе участвовала в сражении за Джабиим. Предатели Бродяги отправились на Дантуин, чтобы эвакуировать имперского пилота Тихо Селчу, деятельность которого в пользу Альянса была раскрыта. Операция завершилась удачно, и Селчу вступил в ряды Бродячей эскадрильи. Вскоре пилоты отправились прикрывать эвакуацию ученых, работавших на Альянс. Ещё с Битвы у Явина лейтенант Бродяг Саркли имел напряженные отношения с остальными пилотами, считая, что не получает должного уважения. Во время миссии на Раллтиире Саркли решил, что с него хватит, и перешел на сторону Империи. Следующими заданиями стали сопровождение конвоя на Баркхеш и помощь сбитому кораблю повстанцев «Ноннах». У Кореллии Бродячая эскадрилья прикрывала отход своих, когда Империя узнала о тайной встрече имперского офицера Крикса Мадина и представителей повстанцев. После этого эскадрилья выполнила несколько миссий, основанных на информации Мадина, в том числе операцию по освобождению Геррарда V от владычества моффа Кола Сирдона. Во время этой миссии Бродяги подбили TIE-перехватчик лейтенанта Касан Мур, командира 128-й эскадрильи TIE-перехватчиков. Мур воспользовалась возможностью перейти на сторону Альянса и вместе с Бродягами выполнила несколько миссий, завершившихся успешно благодаря её знаниям имперских планов. Одной из таких операций стало освобождение заключенных с Кесселя, последовавшее после того, как их судьбу чуть не разделил Ведж Антиллес. Затем пилоты окончательно разрушили планы моффа Сирдона, пытавшегося захватить несколько планет, включая ценные источники бакты, необходимой Альянсу повстанцев. От Хота до Эндора Звено бунтарей было уничтожено во время миссии сопровождения у Дерры IV. Нарра погиб; конвой, доставлявший груз на базу на Хоте до точки назначения не добрался. После этого Звено бродяг стало официально называться Бродячей эскадрильей, командиром которой стал Люк Скайуокер. В состав эскадрильи вошли несколько новых пилотов. Получив большую автономию, группа начала действовать вне общего плана, всегда оставаясь в готовности выполнить любую неотложную миссию. Во время Битва за Хот к Бродягам присоединились новые бойцы, чтобы укомплектовать двенадцать сноуспидеров, предназначенных для пилота и стрелка. Некоторые из новичков попали в список в самый последний момент, как, например, контрабандист Даш Рендар. Сноуспидеры Бродяг обеспечили повстанцам достаточно времени для эвакуации базы Эхо, хотя ценой этому стала гибель многих пилотов. .]] После эвакуации с Хота командование эскадрильей, пока Скайуокер находился на Дагоба, принял Антиллес. Он повел отряд на опасную миссию в Утробу. Также Ведж командовал Бродягами во время Битвы за Дубриллион, Миссии на Дестриллионе, Битвы за Котлис (приведшей к захвату сведений о второй «Звезде Смерти» и Битвы за Фондор. После пленения Хана Соло Скайуокер и Антиллес создали двенадцать подразделений в придачу к основной группе, и Бродячая эскадрилья окончательно сформировалась. Одной из последних операций с участием Скайуокера стало сражение с имперцами у Галла, когда Бродяги попытались отогнать охотника за головами, пленившего Хана Соло. В течение года, предшествовавшего Эндорской битве, Бродячая эскадрилья участвовала в бесчисленных операциях альянса, имевших большое значение. Пилоты помогли похитить шаттл «Тайдириум», спасли пленников, захваченных на Хоте, участвовали в Первой битве за Бакуру и последующем преследовании «Эксплуататор» до Джеонозиса. Наконец, Бродяги сражались у Беспина. Во время Эндорской битвы, Бродячая эскадрилья была расформирована и включена в состав общего флота, многие пилоты попали в другие эскадрильи. Оставшиеся Бродяги и несколько новых пилотов образовали Красную эскадрилью, название которой Антиллес взял в память о Битве у Явина; сам он принял позывной «Лидер красных». Фактически, от Бродячей эскадрильи осталось только пять пилотов: Ведж Антиллес («Лидер красных», X-wing), Тихо Селчу («Зеленый-3», A-wing), Уэс Дженсон, Дерек Кливиан («Красный-4», X-wing) и Кейр Сантейдж («Красный-7», X-wing). И все, кроме «Красный-7», остались в живых. На защите Новой Республике .]] После Эндора эскадрилья была спешно укомплектована имевшимися в наличии пилотами, чтобы затем отправиться на защиту Бакуры. Командование принял Люк Скайуокер, всё ещё считавшийся «Лидером бродяг». После назначения Антиллеса командиром, Бродячая эскадрилья была реформирована, чтобы стать лучшим из лучших отрядов Новой Республики. Первым заданием обновленной эскадрильи стала миссия на Цилпаре, в которой участвовал ограниченный состав, включавший шесть пилотов: Антиллес, Дженсон, Кливиан, Селчу, Плоурр Ило и Дллр Неп. На время операций у Мрлсста и Татуина к ним присоединился Элскол Лоро, затем ушедший в бывший отряд имперской разведки под командованием Сикстуса Куинна. В течение следующего года Бродячая эскадрилья выросла до двенадцати пилотов – стандартного состава для истребительной эскадрильи Новой Республики. Бродяги участвовали во многих сражениях, в том числе у Брентаала IV, где им удалось захватить барона Сунтира Фела, перешедшего затем на сторону Новой Республики и вступившего в Бродячую эскадрилью. Также Бродяги были вовлечены в неудачную миссию на Циутрике, когда не удалось привлечь на свою сторону и вывезти Сейта Пестажа. После этого Джейсон и Кливиан стали инструкторами других эскадрилий, Фел пропал, Селчу стал работать на РНИ, а Нрин Вакил демобилизовался, чтобы предаться своему горю. Антиллес выбрал политическую карьеру и посетил несколько республиканских планет. Когда в деле присоединения новых миров дипломатия себя исчерпала, он решил, что для дальнейшего прогресса необходимо взятие Корусанта. По этой причине в 6,5 ПБЯ Антиллес получил задание вновь собрать Бродячую эскадрилью. Она должна была стать важной силой в противостоянии с Исанн Айсард. Конечной целью ставился захват Корусанта. Более 1200 пилотов подали рапорты о зачислении в воссоздаваемую эскадрилью. .]] Боевое взаимодействие вновь собранной эскадрильи отрабатывалось во время специальных заданий в различных районах. К этому времени в списке эскадрильи значились такие пилоты, как Корран Хорн, Гейвин Дарклайтер, Эриси Дларит, Луджейн Фордж и Брор Джейс. Антиллес назначил Тихо Селчу своим заместителем, хотя за эту кандидатуру пришлось серьезно побороться с высшим военным командованием Новой Республики, державших Селчу под подозрением из-за прежних действий. Новые пилоты быстро попали на передовую линию, оказавшись в центре Первой битвы за Борлеяс. Почти сразу у Борлеяса произошел следующее, ещё более жестокое сражение. После захвата нового плацдарма Новая Республика прямо угрожала Ядру, в том числе столичной планете, Корусанту. Бродячей эскадрильи предстояло идти этим путем. К эскадрилье присоединились два новых пилота: Арил Нанб и Паш Кракен. С ними Бродяги вторглись в пространство Корусанта. Атаковали парами, но затем все собрались вместе, заполучив союзника в лице Асира Сей'лара, ботана из Ботанской военной академии. Селчу удивил Бродяг, появившись на Корусанте после того, как его посчитали погибшим во время опустошительной атаки диктатора Зсинджа на Нокуизор, где был ведомым у Веджа. Тихо приобрел шесть истребителей Z-95, пять из которых были использованы во время атаки на орбитальные щиты Корусанта. На шестом летел Корран Хорн во время бури, возникшей, когда Бродяги заставили закипеть водные запасы города с помощью орбитального зеркала. Хотя цель – выведение из строя генератора защитного поля – была достигнута, Хорн оказался захвачен Исанн Айсард, перехватившей управление Z-95 с помощью кода, переданного ей предателем Эриси Дларитом. Хорн оказался на «Лусанкья», но считался погибшим во время бури. Тихо Селчу обвинили в предательстве. Он предстал перед трибуналом, перед которым защищал соратник Науара Вен. Корран Хорн в это время находился на «Лусанкье». Исанн Айсард не смогла склонить его на свою сторону и довольствовалась заточением пилота в зоне особого режима. Но Хорн сумел сбежать, и как раз в это время суд разрывал Бродячую эскадрилью на части. В конце концов, Исанн Айсард сбежала с Корусанта на «Лусанкье», а Эриси Дларит, действительный предатель, сделал вид, что попал в луч захвата и улетел на место встречи со звёздным суперразрушителем. Война за бакту Чтобы настичь Айсард, Бродячая эскадрилья отказалась от текущих заданий и приняла участие в Войне за бакту. Имея в распоряжении крайне ограниченные силы, Бродягам удалось перетянуть на сторону Новой Республики звёздный разрушитель «Эвэрис» и серьезно повредить «Лусанкью», вынудив её сдаться. Исанн Айсард посчитали погибшей при попытке бежать. Была освобождена планета Тайферра, а в Бродячей эскадрилье появился Тал'дира. Однако Наварра Вен, потерявший ногу, не смог больше управлять X-Wing-ом и получил должность заместителя командира, занявшись бумажной работой. В течение этого времени временной Бродячей эскадрильей командовал Кливиан, пока не было истинной Бродячей эскадрильи. Однако из-за странной ошибки сведения об отставке Бродяг не были записаны, и они снова стали полноправными офицерами Новой Республики, а их операция на Тайферре, как следствие, стала официальной операцией Новой Республики. Антиллес передал командование Селчу, а сам создал Призрачную эскадрилью. Под началом Антиллеса обе эскадрильи выступили против диктатора Зсинджа, а затем Ведж снова стал лидером бродяг. Дальнейшие действия Бродячую эскадрилью ждали многочисленные сражения во время Кризиса Трауна, в том числе Битва за Слуис-Ван и Битва за Билбринги. Сразу после этого Бродяги атаковали Гегемонию Циутрика во главе с принц-адмиралом Делаком Креннелом. Новая Республика захватила одну из внешних планет и подготовила нападение на Циутрик, столицу гегемонии, одновременно разыскивая свидетельства, которые могли бы помочь в поисках бывших заключенных «Лусанкьи». Один из них, Урлор Сетт, неожиданно появился на празднике в честь эскадрильи, но когда Корран Хорн узнал его и окликнул по имени, имплантированное устройство убило Сетта. Бродяги отправились на задание к Комменору, где обнаружили некоторых пленников и поняли, что Айсард всё ещё может быть жива. Во время атаки на одну из внешних планет Креннела был сбит Корран Хорн. Совершив аварийную посадку, он обнаружил тайный завод, где находились сведения о боевой станции «Пульсар», не похожей на «Звезду Смерти». Бродяги выдвинулись к спутнику газового гиганта, чтобы уничтожить станцию, но попали в ловушку. Их спасли две эскадрильи TIE-защитников, «Чужаки» и «Нарушители», которыми командовал полковник Броак Вессери. Бродяг сопроводили на тайную базу. Потери пилотов составили двое убитыми и двое пропавшими без вести. К своему удивлению, Бродяги обнаружили на базе Исанн Айсард, которая и помогла им спастись. Она рассказала, что Айсард, якобы погибшая в сражении, – её клон, теперь угрожающий настоящей Айсард, которая хочет занять причитающееся ей по праву место. .]] Пилотов обучили управлению TIE-защитниками и направили на Циутрик. Новая Республика атаковала планету одновременно с ними, в сражении погиб Креннел. Настоящая Айсард попыталась захватить «Лусанкью» у Билбринги, но звездолет был сбит, и, по словам Иеллы Уэссири, она погибла. Надежные источники, однако, утверждали, что Айсард выжила, спрятанная на носу корабля дроидами. Намек на это дал сам Иелла Уэссири, кашлянув, когда Корран Хорн упомянул эту часть «Лусанкьи». Настоящая Айсард обманула Бродячую эскадрилью, не поддержав их действия против клона и не оказав помощь в спасении оставшихся пленников «Лусанкьи» с Циутрика. Тем не менее, Бродягам сопутствовал успех, а клон Айсард был убит. Возрождение Императора Палпатина привело к возрождению и Бродячей эскадрильи. Бродяги выполняли миссию за миссией, стоя на страже Новой Республики. После падения Корусанта Антиллес получил приказ укомплектовать подразделение новыми типами звездолетов. Антиллес считал, что подобный шаг нарушит сплоченность коллектива, но командование желало использовать имя легендарной эскадрильи. Антиллес использовал V-wing-и, B-wing-и и E-wing-и, в общей сложности включив в состав Бродячей эскадрильи более сотни истребителей. Базой для выросшего в размерах подразделения стала «Лусанкья». В новом составе Бродяги сражались в Первой битве за Мон-Каламари и Второй битве за Феду, хотя «Лусанкья» не участвовала в сражениях до более поздних конфликтов. В 11 ПБЯ Бродяги участвовали во многих военных кампаниях, наиболее значимыми среди которых были война с инвидами, которыми командовала адмирал Тавира. Корран Хорн, ставший джедаем, сыграл в этом конфликте важную роль, противостоя силам темной стороны, направлявшими инвидов, и положив конец их действиям. В 12,5 ПБЯ Бродяги, одни из немногих на стороне Новой Республики, выжили в Битве за Оринду. В 13ПБЯ ситуация, сложившаяся на недавно обнаруженной планете Адумар заставила Веджа, вместе с Тихо Селчу, Уэсом Дженсоном и Дереком Кливианом, вернуться за штурвал истребителя. Дипломатические усилия Антиллеса привели к присоединению нейтральной планеты к Новой Республике. Четыре пилота летали со знаками различия Бродячей эскадрильи и использовали позывные Красного звена с первого по четвертый. Инцидент с Каамасским документом не обошелся без вмешательства Бродячей эскадрильи. Пилотам пришлось участвовать в наземной операции, которая должна была раскрыть правду о документе. Возрождение Трауна также потребовало присутствия Бродяг на передовой для обороны Новой Республики. Подписание мирного договора положило конец Галактической гражданской войне, и для многих пилотов оно означало отставку. Война с юужань-вонгами Под командованием полковника Гейвина Дарклайтера Бродячая эскадрилья сыграла главную роль в войне против юужань-вонгов. Бродяги понесли в боях тяжелые потери: девять пилотов погибли, один подал в отставку и один попросил о переводе. В Битве за Дантуин эскадрилья потеряла половину состава. В то же время появилось новое вооружение: теневая бомба и истребитель X-Wing модели XJ3. По окончании войны полковник Дарклайтер принял командование флотом и передал управление Бродячей эскадрильей Джейне Соло. Вторая галактическая гражданская война Во время Второй галактической гражданской войны Бродячая эскадрилья, укомплектованная новыми истребителями XJ7, была призвана на защиту Галактической федерации свободных альянсов. Ведомые Джейсеном и Джейной Соло, Бродяги атаковали Кореллию и тем самым развязали полномасштабную войну. Бродяги продолжали служить Альянсу, несмотря на то, что Джейсен стал Главой государства, а Джейна вступила в Орден джедаев. Во время неудачного штурма станции Центрпоинт они были приписаны к звёздному разрушителю «Энакин Соло». В бою им противостояла джедайская эскадрилья Рейкхелл. Потери составили по меньше мере два пилота, включая Ленси, лидера Бродяг. Ситско-имперская война и далее В 137 ПБЯ Бродячая эскадрилья оставалась в составе действующего флота. Пилоты летали истребителях CF9 «Кроссфайр» под командованием Джхорама Бея. Они служили Бывшему галактическому альянсу, возглавляемому адмиралом Гаром Стази. Среди пилотов эскадрильи были Андж Дал и Мония Гахан, племянница бывшего члена триумвирата Гахан|Гиала Гахана]. Во время Битвы за Мон-Каламари Бродячая эскадрилья обеспечивала прикрытие флоту Бывшего Альянса. Стараясь отвлечь атакующие силы истребителей типа «Хищник» от флагмана Стази «Неукротимый» и других кораблей Альянса, Бродяги вклинились в ряды нападавших и сбили несколько звездолетов. Когда захват улучшенного звёздного разрушителя «Властный» завершился, эскадрилья прикрывала флота до прыжка в гиперпространство. Затем коммандер Джхорам Бей вернулся к «Неукротимому», чтобы снять с поврежденного корабля адмирала Стази. Пока капитан Джаюс Йоруб вел «Неукротимого» на самоубийственный таран верфей Мон-Каламари, Бей, сопровождаемый соратниками Анджем Далом и Андурго совершил гиперпрыжок и благополучно добрался до точки встречи с остальным флотом. Опознавательные знаки Эмблема Во время тренировок пилоты Бродячей эскадрильи противостояли в виртуальном сражении эскадрилье Y-Wing-ов. Командир базы, генерал Хортон Салм, принял вызов, решив, что всего 12 X-Wing-ов не смогут справиться с 36 Y-Wing-ами. В результате Крыло защитников, ведомое Салмом, оказалось на голову разбито, потеряв 30 звездолетов, в то время как Бродяги не досчитались лишь четырех. А если соотношения потерь 8 к 1 не было достаточно, пилоты Бродячей эскадрильи под предводительством Коррана Хорна (и при помощи Вистлера, астромеханика Хорна) добрались до оборудования TAARS. После этого в случае «смерти» пилотов Крыла защитников на их боевом дисплее вместо полетной информации отображалась эмблема Бродячей эскадрильи. Эмблему для шутки придумал Гейвин Дарклайтер, и впоследствии он стал официальным. Он описывался так: двенадцатиконечная красная звезда с синим символом Альянса в центре и по X-Wing-у на конце каждого луча». Вскоре эмблема украсила истребители бродяг и их летные комбинезоны. В дополнение к нашивкам подразделения все X-Wing-и Бродячей эскадрильи имели красные полосы на крыльях возле пушек. Сходные полосы имелись на TIE-перехватчиках 181-й имперской истребительной группы, в результате красные полосы на крыльях стали символизировать мастерство пилотов. Униформа и снаряжение До вторжения на Корусант пилоты Бродячей эскадрильи часто носили имевшиеся в наличии летные костюмы или использовали стандартный оранжевый комбинезон. Впоследствии, чтобы почтить память считавшегося погибшим Коррана Хорна, на основе его летного комбинезона КорСек была создана официальная униформа Бродячей эскадрильи: зеленая с серыми боковыми вставками, черными рукавами, полосами на брюках и окантовкой. На левом рукаве и слева на груди располагалась эмблема Бродячей эскадрильи. В 25 ПБЯ полковник Дарклайтер носил серебряное кольцо с символом, напоминавшим эмблему Бродяг. Вряд ли использование эмблемы подразделения в знаке воинского звания было собственным решением Дарклайтера, но о других подобных случаях ничего не известно. Командиры В хронологическом порядке #Люк Скайуокер #Ведж Антиллес #Тихо Селчу #Гейвин Дарклайтер #Джейна Соло #Джейсен Соло #Ленси #Джхорам Бей Пилоты В алфавитном порядке До Эндорской битвы *Алф *Ведж Антиллес *Берл *Шира Бри *Кит Валент *Таррин Датч *Джеммер *Уэс Дженсон *Зев Кабир *Кин Кайан *Каритли *Кёрст *Дерек Кливиан *Тенк Ленсо *Касан Мур *Кэри Нет *Тен Намб *Кесин Оммис *Дак Ралтер *Даш Рендар (только в Битве на Хоте) *Дикс Риван *Гайла Риманн *Кейр Сантейдж *Саркли *Зев Сенеска *Люк Скайуокер *Уилл Скотиан *Синда Тархил *Хэнк Торбен *Уистер *Уолт *Сеймок Фарр *Барлон Хайтауэр *Нала Хетсим *Цеси Эйррисс После Эндорской битвы *Ведж Антиллес *Фейлис Арделе *Эйван Берусс *Нрин Вакил *Уэс Дженсон *Стандро Джсир *Ибтисам *Плоурр Ило *Хериан И'нгре *Тихо Селчу *Сунтир Фел *Зарцце Хаула *Дар Кейис *Дерек Кливиан *Элскол Лоро *Дллр Неп *Люк Скайуокер Реформированная эскадрилья *Ведж Антиллес *Науара Вен *Пешк Ври'сик *Вуррулф *Гуфран *Гейвин Дарклайтер *Брор Джейс *Эриси Дларит *Мин Донос *Лиир Заток *Рисати Йнр *Ран Кетер *Паш Кракен *Урыл Крыгг *Кенн Нитрам *Арил Нанб *Кубис Ну *Реме Поллар *Асир Сей'лар *Тихо Селчу *Педна Скотиан *Хе-Джин Сли *Тал'дира *Иныри Фордж *Луджейн Фордж *Андурни Хай *Корран Хорн *Рив Шиел Война с юужань-вонгами и позднее *Ведж Антиллес *Алинн Варт *Гейвин Дарклайтер *Дингер *Зекк *Анни Капстан *Ран Кетер *Ленси *Лет Лиав *Крал Невил *Волу Нит *Лигг Панат *Тихо Селчу *Джейна Соло *Джейсен Соло *Дакорсе Тип *Тик *Иныри Фордж Ситско-имперская война/Восстание Фела * Андурго * Джхорам Бей * Мония Гахан * Андж Дал * Хондо Карр * Ронто Персонал обеспечения *M-3PO (Эмтри) *R2-B3 *R2-D2 *R5-D2 (Минок)/R5-G8 (Врата) *Вистлер *Зрайи *Картер *Койи Комад *Пирджи *Спарки *Тафкетч *Рейна Фалюр *Хартис *Виера Черан *Шабба За кулисами *Комикс Майкла Стэкпола и «Dark Horse Comics» «X-Wing: Rogue Squadron» рассказывает о первой реформе эскадрильи после Эндорской битвы. *Серия книг «X-wing», также за авторством Стэкпола, рассказывает о второй реформе эскадрильи два с половиной года спустя после Эндорской битвы, а также подробно описывает штурм Корусант. В серию входят книги: Rogue Squadron, Wedge's Gamble, The Krytos Trap и The Bacta War. *Серия книг, написанных Аароном Олстоном, прослеживает путь Призрачной эскадрильи, отряда пилотов и спецназовцев, созданного Антиллесом после Войны за бакту. Эта эскадрилья тесно сотрудничала с Бродягами. В серию входят книги: Wraith Squadron, Iron Fist и Solo Command. *Стэкпол снова обратился к теме в книге Isard's Revenge, а Олстон написал Starfighters of Adumar, роман об Антиллесе и его ближайших соратниках Тихо Селчу, Уэсе Дженсоне, и Дереке Кливиане. Корран Хорн, один из пилотов Бродячей эскадрильи, является героем романа I, Jedi, ещё одного произведения Стэкпола. *Также имеется три видеоигры, созданной студией «Factor 5» и выпущенной компанией LucasArts: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron для Nintendo 64 (позднее выпущена для PC), Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader и Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, обе для Nintendo GameCube. *В карточной игре Star Wars PocketModel Trading Card Game фишка, представляющая собой X-wing из Бродячей эскадрильи, имеет три красные полосы на крыльях, означающих, что её прототипом был «Бродяга-3», истребитель Веджа Антиллеса. *По-французски «красный» пишется как «Rouge». Таким образом, на этом языке названия Красной и Бродячей эскадрильи являются анаграммами: «Rouge» и «Rogue». *Слово «Rogue» обычно переводится с английского как «жулик», «мошенник», «негодяй», «бродяга», в военном значении – «дезертир». Однако из-за влияния ролевых игр употребляется и значение «разбойник», «вор». Следует признать, что в отношении Rogue Squadron перевод «Разбойная эскадрилья» является неудачным (хотя и распрстранен), поскольку не соответствует ни принципам подразделения, ни истории его создания: звено Rogues появилось одновременно со звеном Renegades, что прямо указывает на синонимичность их названий, т. е. следует предпочесть вариант перевода, означающий отказ от каких-либо правил (в данной статье использованы соответственно «Бунтари» и «Бродяги»). Появления *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Entrenched'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Ground Assault'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Scum and Villainy'' Ссылки Смотри также *Красная эскадрилья Внешние ссылки * * *Rogue roster at the Star Wars Fanboy Association website Категория:Эскадрильи Галактического Альянса Категория:Эскадрильи Новой Республики Категория:Эскадрильи Альянса повстанцев Категория:Члены Бродячей эскадрильи de:Sonderstaffel en:Rogue Squadron es:Escuadrón Pícaro fr:Rogue Squadron pl:Eskadra Łotrów